


Hot Chocolate Feeds the Inner Child

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Between the girls acting like nobody over thirty was allowed to have a life and Dean being, well, Dean, Donna felt like she was surrounded by children with Jody the one fellow adult.  Scratch that.  She was the only adult left around here.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 7





	Hot Chocolate Feeds the Inner Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [funny Christmas mug](https://imgur.com/RPycQMK).

The trip from Stillwater to Sioux Falls had been uneventful, and she’d certainly made it often enough, but Donna was just as glad to let Jody take the first leg of the trip to Kansas. Among other things, it meant she got to really appreciate the new travel mug the girls had given her. She actually thought Claire and Patience were the ones with “obsessive Christmas disorder,” but it was a fun design anyway, and Jody’s hot chocolate was meant to be savored, whatever it got served up in.

“So this is a six hour drive?” Patience asked.

“When normal people drive it, yeah,” Alex said.

“But when you call for Sam and Dean…”

“She said normal people,” Claire cut in with a snort. “Dean drives like a lunatic, and I swear Cas did something to that car, because something that size should _not_ be able to go that fast.”

“Is this the young adult version of ‘are we there yet’?” Donna asked under her breath.

“Pretty much,” Jody muttered. “Did Dean have that spell you were going to ask him about? Because I may need to scream my lungs out by the time we get there, and not in the sexy-fun way.”

“Ew!” “Gross!” “No old-people sex-talk in the car!” the three in the back exclaimed.

“Well, if you weren’t eavesdropping, you wouldn’t have heard anything,” Donna sing-songed back at them. “Spoiler alert, though, people do keep having sex after thirty.”

“We know,” Claire grumbled. “We just don’t wanna think about it.”

“Good,” Jody said with a grin. “Then don’t.”

“Anyhoo,” Donna said, “Dean said you should really ask Sam about that. Seems he’s been doing all the big magical research lately.”

“Of course he has.” Jody sighed. 

“Hey, I don’t have to be the only one having the awkward conversations,” Donna said. “You think these three are immature about it? You should’ve heard some of what Dean had to say.”

Really, Jody was getting the better end of this deal. Sam might blush or stammer like a little kid, but at least he wouldn’t _snicker_. Hmmm. That gave Donna an idea as she took another long sip of her hot chocolate.

“You ever think about adding some peanut and caramel flavor in this?” she asked.

“What, like a liquid Snickers bar?” Jody pulled into the Gas ‘n’ Sip and killed the engine. “That does sound interesting. Gotta figure out how to do the peanut part, though. Actual peanut butter, maybe?”

The girls piled out of the SUV and ran into the store.

“You good filling the tank while I call Sam?” Jody asked.

“Course.” Donna unsnapped her seat belt and was about to get out when Jody rested a hand on her wrist to stop her.”

“I think you’re gonna have to remind me what the original hot chocolate tastes like now,” Jody said. “So I can start working on this new recipe.”

Donna leaned over and gave her a nice long smooch. “That about cover it?”

“For now.” Jody gave her a wink and pulled out her phone.

Once Donna had the pump going, she looked up to see if the girls were coming back out yet. Patience was halfway to the SUV, but no sign of Claire and Alex yet. Then she caught sight of her mug through the driver’s side window.

“Hey, Jodes! What’re ya doing?” she called out. “Jodes?”

The mug vanished, but Donna was pretty sure it was already empty. Seems the girls and Dean weren’t the only ones being childish today.


End file.
